In recent years, extremely narrow beards, moustaches, and goatees of uniform width have become popular. An exemplary narrow beard is illustrated in FIG. 2B, as compared to the standard-width non-uniform beard of FIG. 2A. Such narrow beards are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ctightxe2x80x9d beards. By conventional means, trimming and shaving of a tight beard is accomplished using a standard razor or straight razor; by trimming inner and outer edges of each portion of the beard with an edge of the razor. This proves to be a time-consuming process which often times leads to inconsistent grooming.
The present invention is directed to a razor head that includes first and second blade assemblies spaced apart by a lateral gap. In this manner, a user directs the blades simultaneously on each side of a narrow beard or moustache line, creating the xe2x80x9ctightxe2x80x9d look in a time-efficient, accurate, and safe manner.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a facial hair (beard and trim-type goatee) adjustable wet razor shaving system to be employed to trim facial hair to a uniform width quickly and effectively according to the needs of a user.
A second object of the present invention is to allow a user to groom facial hair to a selectable desired uniform width by providing an adjustable-width razor.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention is directed to a razor head assembly comprising a razor head and first and second razor blade assemblies. The razor head is supportable of the razor blade assemblies. The first and second razor blade assemblies are mountable to the head. Each razor blade assembly includes a razor blade having a longitudinal axis along its length. The blade assemblies are mountable such that their longitudinal axes are substantially aligned and such that their respective razor blades are laterally spaced apart by a gap.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one of the first and second blade assemblies is independently positionable relative to the head along the longitudinal axis for adjusting the width of the gap. At least one of the first and second blade assemblies is preferably slidable relative to the head in a direction along the longitudinal axis. The razor head assembly may further include a tab for discrete positioning of the slidable assembly. The tab may comprise a spring-loaded arm mounted to the slidable assembly and adapted to interface with recesses on the head for discrete positioning of the assembly.
In alternative embodiments, the first and second razor blade assemblies may be mounted in a fixed position relative to the head. The head may be mounted to a handle at a proximal end of the handle, for example in a pivoting relationship, the handle further including an aperture at a distal end adapted for hanging the assembly. Each razor head assembly may comprise a single razor blade, or multiple razor blades laterally spaced apart and parallel to each other according to conventional multiple razor configurations.
In a second embodiment, the present invention is directed to a blade for an electric shaver, the blade being attachable to an motorized arm for driving the blade. The blade includes a row of teeth extending in a transverse direction, the row being apportioned into first and second teeth portions, spaced apart by a gap. In this manner, the present invention is equally applicable to electric shavers.